


Lucky Charm

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip and Malcolm look for ways to complete an away mission without mishaps. (11/17/2005)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This story was written to answer the following challenge from SitaZ:  
  
Write a humor story featuring Mal and Trip as main protagonists (who else ;) ?). The following things have to appear somewhere along the way (no matter in what order): Porthos, crutches, half a pineapple, and a brightly colored Hawaiian shirt. Also, you have to use the following lines at some point:  
(Trip): "Dammit, get me outta this cage right now!"  
and  
(Malcolm): "Are you challenging me, sir?" - "Why don't you make yourself useful once in a while and help me get this off?"  
  
My grateful thanks to SitaZ and RoaringMice, who beta read it for me: your comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated and make all the difference!  


* * *

â€œHave you seen Commander Tucker, Ensign?â€

At the sound of Captain Archerâ€™s voice Oâ€™Rourke stood up abruptly, banging his skull on the console under which he had been working and producing an ominous thud.

â€œOuch!â€

Archer grabbed the ensign by an arm to steady him and saw the man quickly smooth out a grimace while he managed, with some difficulty, to stand at attention.

â€œYes, Sir. Uhm, no, Sir, actually,â€ Oâ€™Rourke stammered and silently chastised himself, _Great! First you almost knock yourself out cold in front of the Captain and then you blabber like an idiot. Youâ€™ll be sure to make lieutenant in record time._

Then, having regained some faculty of coherent thinking, he added, â€œHe was here for quite a while, but he left engineering about fifteen minutes ago.â€

â€œThank you, Ensign,â€ Archer replied. â€œStill in one piece?â€ he then enquired, his green eyes showing concern mixed with amusement.

â€œIâ€™m fine, Sir,â€ Oâ€™Rourke answered with a tentative smile. â€œIt takes a lot more to damage this hard nut.â€

Despite his previous misgivings about acting stupidly in front of his CO, Oâ€™Rourke felt confident he could afford the playful reply. Captain Archer was just that kind of Captain.

Archer nodded, returning the smile. He made to leave, and his hand was already on the handle of the door when it flew open, almost into his face. The very man heâ€™d been looking for appeared on the other side, half-turned towards the armoury officer who stood rigidly behind him. By the irritated tone of Tripâ€™s voice he was right in the middle of one of his recurring arguments with Malcolm.

â€œI told ya, I canâ€™t spare any moreâ€¦ Captâ€™n!â€

Tucker turned and started, not expecting to find Archer staring right into his eyes. His surprise lasted but a moment. â€œTaking a stroll in the bowels of the ship?â€ the engineer joked, instantly recovering both his good spirits and confidence.

â€œActually I was hoping to talk to you, Commander,â€ Archer replied, â€œProvided Iâ€™m not interrupting anything importantâ€¦â€ he added with a mischievous glance towards Malcolm.

â€œJust fending off the attacks of our armoury officer, who wants the shipâ€™s juice all for himself, thatâ€™s all,â€ Trip commented flatly, and Archer knew this really meant â€˜what else is new, any interruption is welcome.â€™

The Captain saw Reedâ€™s back stiffen â€“ not that it seemed at all possible; it was already ramrod straight.

The lieutenant tilted his head and retorted, in his clipped accent, â€œThen Iâ€™ll see what I can do without all that additional juice, Sir. Captain, Commander.â€ He nodded curtly to his superiors and turned to leave.

â€œMalcolm, wait,â€ Archer stopped him. â€œI was meaning to talk to you too, after Trip; since youâ€™re here, you might as well stay.â€

Trip led them to his desk and offered the chair to their CO, who refused it saying, â€œIâ€™ll only be a minute.â€

â€œLong-range sensors have detected the wreckage of a ship on one of the continents of an M-class planet,â€ he informed the two officers. â€œWeâ€™ll be in orbit around it in about fifteen hours. Tâ€™Polâ€™s says the ship is not in the Vulcan database. From what weâ€™ve been able to ascertain so far, itâ€™s been there for a long time, possibly years. There are no biosigns, in or around the wreckage, and the planet appears uninhabited. I want you two to go and take a look around.â€

â€œAre there any weaponsâ€™ signatures on the hull, Sir, or does Tâ€™Pol think it was an accident?â€ Reed enquired with narrowed eyes, his tactical mind already on full alert.

â€œAh, weâ€™re too far to tell yet, Malcolm,â€ Trip reminded him. â€œHold your horses.â€

Reed squirmed, but then joked, â€œI thought your favourite expression, Commander, was â€˜keep your shirt onâ€™,â€ badly imitating Tripâ€™s drawl.

Archer chuckled. It was nice to see Malcolm in a lighter mood again.

â€œCaptâ€™n, you are sure you want the two of us on an away mission together,â€ Trip insinuated with a meaningful look. â€œThat you want your â€˜Disaster Twinsâ€™, â€˜Terrible Twosâ€™, and â€˜Duo of Doomâ€™ together away from the ship,â€ he insisted, stressing the names Malcolm and he had earned themselves for their countless misadventures.

â€œYou two get hurt or mess up this time and Iâ€™ll put you in the brig and throw away the key,â€ Archer playfully threatened.

Malcolm shot Trip an amused glance. â€œIn that case, our fate is sealed,â€ he joked. â€œI hope you donâ€™t mind that I like to read until quite late at night, Commander. But perhaps we can convince the Captain to put us in different cells,â€ he suggested with a resigned sigh.

Archer turned stern eyes on the lieutenant. â€œWell, no reading tonight, Mr. Reed. And thatâ€™s an order,â€ he admonished. â€œItâ€™s well past the end of your shifts, you two, so do me a favour: forget about juices and whatever else and hit the sack. I want you in perfect shape tomorrow,â€ he concluded, turning to leave.

â€œAye, Sir,â€ his officers answered without much enthusiasm.

Once the Captain was out of hearing range, Trip turned to Malcolm and cast him an uneasy glance. â€œSo, how do you propose we manage that?â€

Malcolm smirked. â€œManage what, Trip, sleeping in the same cell?â€ he jested.

Trip rolled his eyes. â€œManage to carry out this mission in such a way that we wonâ€™t end up in the same cell.â€

They began to make their way to their quarters. Trip poked his index finger into Malcolmâ€™s shoulder, â€œYou are the tactical officer, so figure it out.â€

â€œIâ€™m afraid no amount of tactical and strategic thinking will ever overcome the odds against us, theyâ€™re just too great,â€ Reed grimly declared, leaving no room for doubt. â€œBesides, youâ€™re the one who always gets us into trouble, so donâ€™t ask me to find a way to prevent disaster!â€

The two continued their light-hearted argument till they had to separate.

Â§Â§Â§

â€œThese are the landing coordinates, Commander,â€ Tâ€™Pol said, offering a padd to Trip, who accepted it and began to study it. â€œThe planet is quite lush, and the closest clearing to the wreckage I could find is about four kilometres away. The hike, however, does not appear to be overly demanding. The atmosphere is breathable and the temperature around 28 degrees Celsius, with 90 percent humidity. You wonâ€™t have to wear your EV suits.â€

â€œThatâ€™s one piece of good news,â€ Trip commented.

Then the Vulcan turned to Reed. â€œI scanned the planet and found that it supports no animal life bigger than a medium-size dog, Lieutenant. But I cannot be sure whether any of the species are dangerous to humans. I suggest you carry side arms at all times,â€ she concluded, putting her arms behind her back.

There was a burst of laughter. â€œAs if you need to tell him that!â€ Trip erupted.

Reed nodded to the Subcommander and bit back an acid reply. Trip really liked to test his patience sometimes, but this time heâ€™d make sure the Commander would not get them into trouble. He wasnâ€™t at all certain that Archer wouldnâ€™t literally throw them in the brig if things went wrong. _And Starfleetâ€™s endurance training did not prepare me for anything as strenuous as sharing living quarters with a certain Mr. Tucker,_ he mulled.

â€œI believe you have already talked to Captain Archer,â€ the Subcommander continued. â€œTherefore, if you have no questions, you may leave as soon as you are ready,â€ she concluded, raising her eyebrows in that characteristic mannerism of hers.

â€œNo questions from me. What about you, Lieutenant?â€ Trip asked.

â€œNone,â€ Reed replied.

â€œVery well, then. Dismissed,â€ Tâ€™Pol said.

â€œGreat. Iâ€™ll be in the launchbay in ten minutes,â€ Trip told Malcolm with a sunny grin. â€œDonâ€™t be late,â€ he chimed, knowing perfectly well that the lieutenant would be there with time to spare.

â€œAye, Sir,â€ Reed replied, with strained politeness.

Tâ€™Pol started to walk away from the situation room, and Malcolm followed Trip, heading for the turbolift. As they passed behind the temporarily vacant Captainâ€™s chair, Travis turned and gave them one of his disturbingly childish grins, mouthing â€œGood luck!â€

Trip rolled his eyes and Malcolm scowled. The whole ship was probably placing bets on which of them would end up stuck in sickbay the longest after this mission.

The two officers entered the lift and heard Hoshi wish them, with mock innocence, â€œHave fun, Commander, Lieutenant! And be careful down there!â€

The liftâ€™s doors closed on their grunts of frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

Trip carved a large curve with the shuttlepod, approaching his landing coordinates. â€œThere is the clearing. Right where itâ€™s supposed to be,â€ he cheerfully announced.

â€œWhy, did you have any doubts about Tâ€™Polâ€™s instructions?â€ Malcolm asked. â€œYouâ€™re forgetting that she is a fine officer.â€

Trip laughed. â€œHey, letâ€™s not discuss Tâ€™Pol right now. Or I might get distracted and crash-land. Besides, this is Shuttlepod Two and we have no bourbon. Or did you secretly stash some?â€

â€œForget what I said,â€ the lieutenant hastened to reply, â€œJust keep your concentration. Letâ€™s at least try and get this mission off to a good start.â€

As soon as the pod had touched down safely, Tucker began the shut down procedure, while Reed went to gather their equipment. He got their backpacks, which were prepared and ready, and phase pistols for himself and the commander.

The two men stepped out of the hatch and an eerie silence enveloped them. They both stood still for a moment, studying their surroundings.

â€œSo many trees and not a single bird,â€ Malcolm wondered aloud as he scrutinised the lush vegetation. Aside from some odd colours, the forest looked very much like something you might find on Earth.

Trip shrugged. â€œCould be a good thing,â€ he chuckled. â€œOne thing less for you to worry about. With our luck, theyâ€™d have probably been carnivorous monsters lookinâ€™ for ways to expand their menu.â€

Then he closed the shuttlepod hatch and took out his communicator, flipping it open.

â€œTucker to Enterprise.â€

â€œHow are you doing, Commander?â€ Archerâ€™s voice replied at once.

â€œWe just parked the car, Captâ€™n, and are about to set off on our little promenade. Talk to you when we reach the wreckage.â€

â€œUnderstood. Archer out.â€

Reed raised his scanner and moved it in a circular motion around them.

â€œIt appears that weâ€™re indeed all alone,â€ he said, confirming Tâ€™Polâ€™s information. â€œAt least for the time being,â€ he mumbled to himself as an afterthought.

â€œHow romantic,â€ Trip joked. â€œCome on, Lieutenant, here is your backpack. We have a nice little walk ahead of us and something tells me that youâ€™d rather lead the way.â€

Malcolm chose to ignore the teasing and hoisted the rather heavy pack onto his back; then, with a glance at his padd for direction, he started resolutely towards the edge of the forest.

The terrain wasnâ€™t very rough, but the going was slow on account of the lush vegetation. The air, as Tâ€™Pol had mentioned, was heavily laden with humidity, and after about forty minutes of trudging in the undergrowth the two men were drenched in sweat.

Trip grunted and grabbed Malcolm by an arm. â€œHey, Mal, canâ€™t we stop for a minute? We donâ€™t get a prize for gettinâ€™ there a few minutes earlier, you know?â€ he grumbled.

Malcolm turned, a smirk playing on his face. â€œIs the air too dry for you, Commander? Or is it walking on these sandy dunes that you find exhausting?â€

Trip chuckled and unburdened himself of the backpack. Then he got the water out and took a long swig, leaning heavily with his back against a tree.

â€œYou oughtta see yourself, Lieutenant, you look like you just took a shower without removinâ€™ your uniform.â€

Malcolm groaned and put down his pack as well, more than a little glad â€“ not that heâ€™d ever admit it â€“ to take a short rest. If anything, he was the one who was likely to suffer more in this sort of climate. As far as he was concerned, water â€“ be it on the ground or in the air â€“ was something to be avoided at all costs.

Trip consulted his padd. â€œAccordinâ€™ to Tâ€™Polâ€™s scans soon weâ€™ll be goinâ€™ downhill,â€ he stated after a moment.

â€œDonâ€™t move, Commander,â€ Malcolm replied, in that low tone of voice Trip had learnt to recognise as meaning â€˜dangerâ€™.

Tucker tensed and lifted his gaze, trying to keep his body still. He noticed that Malcolmâ€™s eyes were fixed on the bark of the tree behind him, on a spot a few inches above his head, and saw the lieutenant slowly reach for his phase pistol.

â€œWhat theâ€¦â€

Malcolm lifted an arm to cut him off. â€œThere is lizard-like animal a couple of inches above your head,â€ he explained, still in that creepy, baritone pitch of his.

Trip saw Reed raise the pistol and take aim. â€œWhat do you think youâ€™re doing?â€ he choked out, his eyes wide with alarm.

He noticed Reed squirm at the interruption but right then he couldnâ€™t care less about hurting his friendâ€™s feelings and charged on, in an urgent whisper, â€œNot that I donâ€™t trust your shootinâ€™ skills, Lieutenant, but a couple of inches donâ€™t sound like much of a margin for error, and this is my head weâ€™re talking about. I like it just the way it is.â€

Malcolm clamped down on his irritation. â€œAre you challenging me, Sir? Or perhaps you intend to wait and find out whether our little friendâ€™s jaws are lined with poisonous fangs,â€ he said in a low grumble, as he straightened his arm out again and squeezed one eye shut.

â€œNo to both questions! Besides, are you sure youâ€™re supposed to kill the fauna of this planet?â€ Trip insisted, starting to fidget.

â€œWho said anything about kill? The pistol is set on stun,â€ Malcolm quietly answered. â€œKeep still, for heavenâ€™s sake!â€

A second later a red beam cut the still air and Trip felt a weight fall on top of him. He leapt forward, violently shaking his head, but the weight â€“ the lizard he guessed â€“ seemed to be holding onto his hair for dear life.

â€œGet this damn thing off me!â€ he hollered, not daring to touch it with his bare hands.

Malcolm hesitated for a fraction of a second; then threw his lighter frame hard against his friend, tackling him. They both fell hard to the ground and the abrupt jolt was enough to dislodge the creature from Tripâ€™s head. The lieutenant, who had already rolled onto his knees, quickly aimed again and fired.

Â§Â§Â§

â€œCaptain, Iâ€™ve detected discharge from a phase pistol on the planet,â€ Tâ€™Polâ€™s calm voice stated.

â€œAre you sure?â€ Archer enquired with a frown.

â€œQuite,â€ the Vulcan replied.

Â§Â§Â§

Tucker turned and saw what looked vaguely like a large, brownish chameleon lying near him. â€œUhgh!â€ he exclaimed with a shudder and a grimace of disgust, â€œReptile-like creatures have always given me the creeps.â€

â€œIt didnâ€™t bite or scratch you, did it?â€ Malcolm asked with a note of concern in his voice.

Tucker regarded him suspiciously for a moment.

â€œWhy the hell didnâ€™t this -- whatever itâ€™s called -- fall stunned the first time you fired, Malcolm?â€ he enquired after a moment, studying the lieutenant with narrowed eyes.

There were a few seconds of silence.

â€œYou didnâ€™t answer my question, Trip: did it bite or scratch you?â€ Reed questioned again.

â€œAnd you didnâ€™t answer mine, Lieutenant: why was the creature still alive and well after you fired at it the first time?â€ the engineer retorted firmly.

Tripâ€™s adamant tone of voice and use of rank obtained the desired effect.

Reed cleared his throat and suggested, â€œIt might be because this alien creature is more resilient than I thoughtâ€¦â€

â€œOr...â€ Trip prompted, reading unease in Malcolmâ€™s eyes.

Reed scowled. â€œOr because your fretting, Commander, made the blasted thing move just as I pulled the trigger; and, as if that werenâ€™t enough, this bloody humidity made sweat drip in my eyes!â€

â€œAw gawd!â€ Tucker exclaimed after a moment of stunned silence, â€œThat thing was only two inches above my head!â€ he growled, â€œDo you realise thatâ€¦â€

A chirp interrupted his tirade. He reached for his communicator.

â€œTucker,â€ he answered, trying to stifle his irritation.

â€œTrip,â€ Archerâ€™s anxious voice crackled through. â€œIs everything alright? We detected weaponâ€™s fire near your biosigns.â€

â€œAh, nothinâ€™ to worry about, Captâ€™n,â€ Tucker reassured him, with a level look at Reed, â€œOur Armoury Officer just stunned a lizard that wanted to camp on my head.â€

â€œYouâ€™re both ok then?â€ the Captain enquired.

â€œYup, both in perfect health,â€ Trip said with forced cheerfulness. As long as Mal here keeps his pistol aimed at anything but me, he added to himself.

â€œItâ€™s good to hear that,â€ the Captain replied, with an audible sigh of relief. â€œTalk to you later, then. Archer out.â€

Trip flipped the communicator shut and turned to Malcolm. He glared at him for a moment, then got up and held out his arm to the lieutenant, who, after a slight hesitation, accepted it gratefully. Trip smirked and pulled Reed to his feet.

â€œCome on, Buffalo Bill, weâ€™ll never get to that ship if we sit here arguing.â€

Malcolm chuckled. â€œSorry aboutâ€¦ uhm, you knowâ€¦â€ he offered, in a conciliatory tone.

â€œAh, forget it, Malcolm. The important thing is that we are still holding out against TUSAM.â€

â€œTUSAM?â€ Reed enquired, puzzled.

â€œThe Unlucky Star of Away Missions,â€ Trip replied with a wink.

Bursting into a liberating laughter, they shouldered their backpacks and marched on.


	3. Chapter 3

â€œYou didnâ€™t tell me weâ€™d have to cross a lake,â€ Malcolm commented in a tone of voice that held a slight note of complaint.

â€œWhat am I, your mother? Itâ€™s right there on your padd: you do have a padd, remember?â€

After a winding downhill stretch, they were now at the bottom of a wide valley, in front of a body of water that was oblong in shape and not very wide across. On the other side of it they could see, in the distance, the shipâ€™s wreckage.

â€œI know itâ€™s on the padd, Iâ€™m not blind,â€ Reed bit back. â€œYou just didnâ€™t say anything about crossing it! Iâ€™d assumed weâ€™d walk around it.â€

â€œCome on, Malcolm! You mean to tell me youâ€™d rather walk another â€“ what â€“ two kilometres rather than wade across some five hundred metres of shallow water?â€ Trip asked, with amused disbelief.

Malcolm didnâ€™t answer and went up to the detested element, holding his scanner in front of him. He so hoped heâ€™d find the lake swarming with dangerous wildlife! But no, these waters were as dead as a dodo.

â€œSo, anythinâ€™ we should worry about?â€ Trip asked.

Reed briefly contemplated lying, but his integrity wouldnâ€™t let him.

â€œThere doesnâ€™t appear to be one sodding living organism in these waters,â€ he replied grimly while he silently chastised himself, damn you, stop being such a bloody weakling.

â€œWhat are you afraid of,â€ Trip joked. â€œWe canâ€™t get any wetter than we already are. In fact it will actually be quite refreshinâ€™. Might even take a swim later on, if thereâ€™s time.â€

Reed just grunted.

Trip eyed his colleague. â€œWhatâ€™s the matter, Malcolm?â€ he enquired, perplexed.

â€œNothing. You donâ€™t like deserts, I donâ€™t like water. Thatâ€™s all,â€ Malcolm replied matter-of-factly, even though if someone had taken a scan of his innards now theyâ€™d have seen a lovely, inextricable knot.

Trip studied him for a moment, intrigued, then shrugged and said, â€œWeâ€™ll be on the other side before you have time to take a dislike to it. The scanner shows that the water is mostly only deep enough to reach our waist. Come on, Lieutenant, after you.â€

Malcolm clenched his teeth and stepped in hesitantly. He felt the damn liquid seep into his boots and then gradually envelop his legs in a creepy embrace, but bit his lip and bravely trod on.

_Bloody hell! I am serving on a starship â€“ a STARship, like in space, cosmos, universe â€“ what am I doing wading through a sodding lake,_ he silently bemoaned.

Trip followed him, more than a little puzzled at Reedâ€™s suddenly heavy mood.

The water was now waist deep and Reed clamped down on his rising anxiety. He took a couple of deep, calming breaths, focusing on the distance that separated him from the other side. He could hear Tucker chattering behind him, but couldnâ€™t make out any of the words: all his senses were concentrated ahead.

Sensing Malcolmâ€™s discomfort, Trip was trying to distract the lieutenant with some idle talk. Looking around at the lush vegetation he asked, â€œThis place wouldnâ€™t be so bad if it werenâ€™t for the humidity, donâ€™t you think?â€

When there was no answer he turned again and gasped: where Malcolm had been just a moment before now was a concentric series of ripples.

â€œMalcolm!â€ he screamed, not knowing what to think.

Malcolm had taken another step and found that the bottom of the lake was not there any more. For some crazy reason â€“ nerves, he guessed â€“ he almost burst into hysterical laughter: who else if not he could walk into the one spot where the water seemed bottomless? Then he felt himself sink deeper and deeper, and thought it would be a better idea to use the air left in his lungs to try and save his skin. Keep your wits together, he admonished himself. He kicked his legs frantically in an effort to work against the force that was pulling him down, but felt them get tangled in something â€“ probably weeds â€“ and the carefully controlled panic immediately swelled up.

Trip looked at his scanner. â€œDamn!â€ he cursed. Reed had fallen into some sort of deep pit. The man can swim, he reassured himself. But when, after five seconds, his friend had not re-emerged, he began to feel quite worried. He pocketed the scanner, took a deep breath and let himself drop underwater, opening his eyes wide to try and spot the blue Starfleet uniform.

Malcolm felt his lungs burn. â€˜Deep breaths will help contain a panic attackâ€™ his doctor, back on earth, had drilled him. Brilliant! Try and do that under water! Then, quite unexpectedly, panic was overpowered by another emotion: anger. _I wonâ€™t bloody die like a stupid fool in a damn puddle in the middle of a sodding alien planet light years away from the cursed Royal Navy!_

He pulled wildly at whatever was anchoring him down and blessedly succeeded in getting his legs free. But the effort had burnt up almost all of his remaining oxygen, and his vision began to blur. He was about to surrender to darkness when he caught the most beautiful sight: a hand reaching out for him. With the last of his strength he stretched his own arm towards it and latched on for dear life.

Trip saw Malcolm struggle and then, as he was reaching out to him, felt his friendâ€™s hand grab his. It pulled him down with a force born of despair, and for a few long moments the engineer was powerless, the lighter man suddenly seeming to weigh a ton. He felt his lungs scream for air and his fear escalate. But then either Malcolm realised that he just had to let himself be saved or he had no more energy left to thrash about, for all of a sudden he seemed to relax.

Trip quickly pulled him towards himself and grasped him under the arms, dragging him towards the surface. After what seemed like ages they finally emerged gulping for air, and Tucker heard Reed suck it in as if heâ€™d never breathed before in his life. Then his friendâ€™s body went limp in his arms and Trip half swam, half staggered to shore hauling him along. A few minutes later they were both lying on the grassy bank, panting.

Â§Â§Â§

â€œWhere are Trip and Malcolm, Tâ€™Pol?â€ Archer asked, trying to make it sound as a routine enquiry.

The Vulcan checked her monitor. â€œThey just crossed the lake andâ€¦â€

â€œLake?â€ Archer interrupted her, straining to hide the concern in his voice.

â€œYes, Captain,â€ Tâ€™Pol replied, raising one eyebrow.

Â§Â§Â§

â€œWhat the hell happened?â€ Trip asked, after he had caught his breath a little.

Malcolmâ€™s breathing was still quite laboured and the lieutenant took his time before answering him darkly, â€œAll of a sudden I was in deep water, and my feet got tangled in some weeds.â€

Trip turned onto his side and faced him. Reed looked pale and was shivering slightly, and kept his eyes averted from him.

â€œMalcolmâ€¦â€ He hesitated a moment, then continued, â€œWhen you say you donâ€™t like waterâ€¦ you donâ€™t like water as in â€˜Iâ€™d-rather-take-a-walk-in-the-country-than-a-swim-in-the-seaâ€™ or â€¦â€

For the second time he was interrupted by a chirp. This time it came from Reedâ€™s communicator, and the lieutenant groaned and reached into his arm pocket for it.

â€œReed here,â€ he said, hating the wavering, croaking sound that was his voice.

â€œMalcolm,â€ Archer answered, â€œTâ€™Pol saw your biosigns crossing a rather large expanse of waterâ€¦â€

The Captain left the question unspoken and Reed was grateful for it. He may have got more open in the past couple of years, but that didnâ€™t mean he wanted everybody to know everything about him, his aqua-phobia being one of the irrelevant details heâ€™d rather keep to himself. It was bad enough that heâ€™d told Archer, but at that moment heâ€™d thought his time had come.

â€œCorrect, Sir. It was more like marshland than anything else,â€ Reed explained managing, between rasping breaths, a steadier voice. â€œWe, uhm, got to the other side and now are only about a kilometre away from the wreckage.â€

There was a pause at the other end, as if Archer were processing the information and/or trying to read between the lines.

â€œGood,â€ he said eventually. â€œEverything else all right?â€ he asked noncommittally.

â€œYes, Captain,â€ Malcolm replied, much in the same tone of voice. â€œCommander Tucker will contact you when we reach our destination.â€

â€œAcknowledged. Archer out.â€

Reed put the communicator away and pushed himself to a sitting position. Trip followed suit and they remained in silence for a few moments.

â€œYou know Malcolm, with a family name like yours marshlands oughtta make you feel at home,â€ the engineer finally joked, glad to see that his friend seemed to be feeling better.

â€œIâ€™ll be damned if theyâ€™ll ever do,â€ Malcolm replied with a humourless smirk. â€œThe only water Iâ€™ll ever enjoy is the one coming out of a shower,â€ he firmly declared.

â€œI guess the Captâ€™n is real worried about us,â€ Trip commented with a chuckle. â€œHe keeps makinâ€™ sure that weâ€™re still in one piece.â€

Malcolm smiled weakly. â€œIt would appear so, yes. Although he neednâ€™t be concerned: Away Team 2 - TUSAM 0,â€ he tallied, raising two fingers in one hand and designing a zero with the other.

Trip began to laugh but then stopped, as he saw Reed turn unexpectedly serious again.

The lieutenant winced and said, â€œThank you for, uhm, delaying my untimely journey to the other side.â€

â€œYouâ€™re welcome,â€ Trip replied sincerely, studying Reedâ€™s eyes. â€œNothing you havenâ€™t already done for me at least half a dozen times,â€ he added.

â€œI almost pulled you down with meâ€¦ Iâ€™m awfully sorry about that,â€ Malcolm murmured, blushing.

Trip was intrigued. He sensed there was something left unspoken, but decided not to pry.

He joked, â€œItâ€™s already the second time youâ€™ve apologised to me today, Lieutenant. I thought you said that it was always me who got us into trouble on away missions.â€

â€œThis, then, must be an exception to the rule,â€ Reed promptly answered, a roguish grin swiftly chasing away his troubles. â€œShall we?â€ he then asked, jerking his head in the direction of the wrecked ship.

â€œReady when you are.â€

They got up, hauling their packs, and resumed walking.


	4. Chapter 4

â€œSo, what do you make of it? Any weaponsâ€™ signatures on the hull?â€ Tucker asked as he slowly walked around the ship, scanner in hand.

â€œNone. This ship most definitely crashed because of a malfunction,â€ Malcolm replied.

The vessel was not big. It came to maybe twice the length of their shuttlepods but measured about the same in height, which gave it a rather flattened appearance.

â€œHave you dated it, Commander?â€ Malcolm asked, switching to professional mode.

â€œDoinâ€™ it right now,â€ Trip answered, his gaze concentrated on the scanner. He whistled in surprise making Malcolm turn to him.

â€œThis baby is about one hundred and thirty yearsâ€™ old,â€ the engineer exclaimed. â€œWhoever crashed it is long gone.â€

He got out his communicator and hailed Enterprise. â€œTucker to Enterprise.â€

â€œGo ahead, Commander,â€ Archer answered.

â€œWeâ€™ve reached the ship, Captâ€™n. Looks like it was an accident and that it happened a hell of a long time ago. My readings show the vessel is 130 years old.â€

â€œCan you go inside it?â€ the Captain enquired.

â€œWeâ€™ll try, although I can see that we were beaten to it by the vegetation; there are a couple of large breaches in the hull at bow. Iâ€™ll keep you posted. Tucker out.â€

â€œCommander, I seriously doubt weâ€™ll be able to gain access through those breaches,â€ Reed commented, shaking his head. â€œTheyâ€™re almost completely obstructed by plants.â€

â€œI wasnâ€™t planning on doinâ€™ that,â€ Trip grinned, â€œWeâ€™ll enter in style, Lieutenant, through the front door. There is the hatch.â€

He put his backpack down on the ground, opened it and took out some tools. Twenty minutes later he and Malcolm were peeking inside the dark interior of the alien vessel.

The plants had wound their way inside the ship making the space cramped. Malcolm crawled in, phase pistol in one hand, scanner in the other, while the engineer swept the vessel with his flashlight. After a few minutes he turned to Trip and nodded. The engineer climbed on board.

Where the cockpit had been was now an inextricable tangle of plants. The thick vegetation had even taken root in the consoles, making any data retrieval a lost cause. The back of the ship, instead, was somewhat freer, and that is where the two officers headed.

â€œStrange that there should be no biological remains at all,â€ Malcolm wondered aloud, as he put away his phase pistol and switched on his own torch. â€œEven if this ship crashed a hundred years ago and the bodies decomposed, our scanners ought to pick up traces of them.â€

â€œMaybe they got transported out,â€ Trip suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

â€œThat hatch,â€ Malcolm said after a minute, pointing to a spot on the floor, â€œProbably led down to where the engine room was. The impact, however, was certainly violent enough that it was crushed completely,â€ he commented wryly, as he tried rather unsuccessfully to wipe sweat out of his eyes with a wet sleeve.

â€œBetter believe it. Flattened it like a pancake,â€ Trip concurred grimly. â€œThis ship looks more like a small transport vessel than a warship or anything else.â€ He added, â€œIt was probably manned by no more than four or five people.â€

Malcolm nodded. They went quietly about taking scans for a few minutes; then Reed said, â€œIâ€™m afraid there isnâ€™t much here left for us toâ€¦â€

â€œHey, whatâ€™s that?â€ Trip interrupted him. He took a few quick steps to the far back and raised his flashlight on a button. It had caught his attention because it was gleaming in the semi-darkness like a catâ€™s eye.

The commander raised his hand to it. Immediately, with a sound of screeching metal, a grid made of what looked like iron bars fell from above, entrapping him in a narrow space at the back of the ship.

â€œWhat the hell!â€ Tucker exclaimed, jumping in alarm.

In a couple of strides Reed was there, pointing his flashlight on Tucker. â€œAre you all right?â€ he asked in concern.

â€œYeah, yeah,â€ Trip muttered, â€œI must have touched the only mechanical thing that still functions on this damn ship!â€ he added irritably.

Relieved that his friend was not injured, Malcolm quipped, â€œYou didnâ€™t have to go to such lengths to avoid sharing Enterpriseâ€™s brig with me, Commander!â€

Trip scowled. â€œI wouldnâ€™t joke about it if I were you; we might still end up in there if I donâ€™t manage to get outta here.â€

â€œThere must be a command button to undo what the first one did,â€ Malcolm reasoned.

With a groan, Trip shone the flashlight around, but could find nothing.

â€œI canâ€™t see any,â€ he informed the lieutenant, who was scanning the grid.

â€œThese bars are made of an alloy weâ€™ve never come across,â€ Malcolm remarked pensively. â€œWhat about the catâ€™s eye?â€ he then enquired. â€œCould it trigger the thing open again, do you think?â€

â€œHmm, weâ€™ll never know unless I try it,â€ Trip answered philosophically. He pushed and fingered the button, but nothing happened. â€œDamn!â€ he cursed, leaning against the wall wiping his sweaty brow.

Malcolm studied him and murmured, â€œLet me get us some water. We are both sweating and dehydration certainly isnâ€™t going to help us think.â€

A moment later he passed a canteen to his friend through the bars. Trip took a few long, avid gulps of liquid. â€œThanks,â€ he said gratefully.

Then, after a pause, he added, â€œCome on, Lieutenant, we canâ€™t let TUSAM score.â€

Reed chuckled. â€œThe bastard seems really determined to catch up with us,â€ he commented, putting down his own canteen and wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

â€œLetâ€™s see if we can raise the barrier at all,â€ Trip suggested. Malcolm nodded.

They grabbed the bars firmly with both hands.

â€œNow!â€ Trip ordered. But much as they hauled, the thing would not budge.

â€œWeâ€™ll never manage this way,â€ Malcolm panted, leaning his forearms on the grid.

Trip groaned in frustration. _This is absurd,_ he mulled, _there must be a way toâ€¦_

Suddenly he froze. He had been moving the flashlight around, checking the corners of his confined space, when the light revealed a sight that sent a shiver down his spine. No more than a metre to his right was a huge insect nest swarming with thousands of crawling creatures the size of big ants. The light seemed to disturb them and they scattered away rapidly in all directions.

â€œMalcolm,â€ he started in a shaky voice.

â€œIâ€™ve seen them, Commander,â€ Reed replied in a low tone. He moved his torch slowly across the floor of Tripâ€™s cell, revealing more insects scuttling to escape the light.

â€œDammit, get me outta this cage right now!â€ Tucker urged, panic rising in his voice as he retreated to the opposite corner.

_How the hell am I going to do that?_ Reed wondered, striving not to get affected by Tripâ€™s mounting anxiety.He couldnâ€™t just shoot thousands of blighted insects. _Keep cool under pressure,_ he reminded himself as he studied the situation.

â€œBreathe deeply, it helps keep panic under control,â€ he advised, his voice calm and collected.

â€œOh, really?â€ he heard Trip reply with a hint of sarcasm, â€œAnd what does â€˜Lieutenant Courageâ€™ know about panic?â€

â€œYouâ€™d be surprised,â€ Malcolm mumbled, momentarily distracted from the problem at hand. Then he shut everything out and let his racing mind work.

Soon a plan of some intelligence began to form: _if you canâ€™t defeat the enemy, withdraw._ His pistol may be of no use against so many insects, but there was a chance the beam might cut through the bars.

â€œIâ€™m going to try and cut the bars with the phase pistol,â€ Reed stated with determination. â€œGive me some light, Commander.â€

Trip promptly obeyed, trying to keep his mind off the picture of the creepy bugs spreading out in all directions â€“ surely some must be crawling around his feet right now.

â€œStand back, Iâ€™m setting the pistol to a rather high yield,â€ Malcolm warned him.

Reed aimed the weapon and pulled the trigger, and a familiar orange beam shone through the air. The lieutenant kept it focused on the bars for a few moments, then cut off the power and went to check the results.

â€œItâ€™s definitely doing something. Maximum yield might just do the job. Donâ€™t move.â€

â€œYou donâ€™t need to worry about that,â€ Trip commented in a tense voice.

Malcolm changed setting on his pistol and directed the powerful beam on the bars again. After a few moments they began to turn red hot and wisps of acrid smoke rose in the air. Reed clenched his jaw and moved the pistol slowly down in a straight line.

Soon the place was filling with smoke, and Trip began to cough. â€œCut that off, Malcolm,â€ he managed between fits, â€œStuffâ€™s chokinâ€™ me!â€

Reed lowered his pistol. He too was coughing now, his mouth and nose in the crook of one arm. The lieutenant walked up to the grid and gave it a hard kick. Some of the junctions broke off, much to his relief.

â€œItâ€™s working, but if I am to cut an opening Iâ€™m afraid weâ€™ll have to stand some more of that smoke,â€ Reed choked out.

Trip just nodded jerkily.

The armoury officer stood back and a moment later the hot beam was focused on the grid again.

Trip was closer to the source of the smoke and it didnâ€™t take long for the commander to begin coughing again, violently. Malcolm, a little further away, was stoically suppressing his own urge to do the same, determined to keep his aim steady. His eyes were watering and his vision began to blur, but he gritted his teeth and kept going. _Just a little moreâ€¦_

After what seemed like ages, he finally lowered his weapon, doubled over and allowed himself to surrender to the tickling and burning in his throat. But worrisome choking noises from behind the grid made him spring up again and stagger forward.

The lieutenant kicked the grid furiously and a few more junctions came apart. _Too bloody slowly,_ he silently cursed, feeling for the second time in that blasted day a lack of oxygen in his lungs.

â€œWhy don't you make yourself useful for once and help me get this off!â€ Reed croaked out. He immediately regretted his angered tone: Trip seemed unable to catch his breath and he saw him push off the wall with a visible effort.

â€œDonâ€™t touch it with your hands,â€ Malcolm rasped in warning, â€œJust help me kick it off.â€

Under the force of both their strikes the piece of grid finally gave out and Tucker quickly staggered through the opening, coughing uncontrollably. Reed wasted no time in following him and a moment later they were in the open air.

Malcolm leaned against the ship to catch his breath and checked Trip over. The engineer stood not far away, his eyes closed and his hands braced on his knees, and was trying to bring his fits under control. What Reed saw made him cringe.

â€œTrip, your legs!â€ he cried out.

Tripâ€™s eyes flew open and widened in horror: his trousers were covered with insects. He shot up from his bent over position, but before he had even the time to scream, Malcolm was beating his lower body with a large, palm-like branch, shaking the ant-like creatures off him.

Â§Â§Â§

â€œI do not detect any biosigns bigger than an insect near them, Captain,â€ Tâ€™Pol said.

â€œStill, you did detect phaser fire,â€ Archer insisted.

â€œI did,â€ Tâ€™Pol simply confirmed, raising an eyebrow.

â€œItâ€™s probably nothing,â€ Archer stated. â€œA phase pistol can be used for many things, like that time I warmed up some stones to boil water in the desert.â€

Â§Â§Â§

â€œI hope you donâ€™t intend to write in your report that I beat a superior officer,â€ Reed joked, grateful for the pure air that finally filled his lungs to capacity.

It had taken some doing, but in the end the enemy had been pushed back. To their relief the insects had not seemed of a dangerous kind, for Trip had not complained of any bites or stings.

â€œAre you suggesting that I should leave things out of my report, Lieutenant? That I should lie?â€ Trip answered in mock outrage.

The rush of adrenaline had left them both exhausted, and they had collapsed onto the grass, glad to allow themselves a rest.

â€œI believe thatâ€™s not how an officer at his best, let alone a gentleman, is supposed to behave,â€ the engineer continued, teasing his by-the-book friend.

Malcolm shook his head in amusement. Just then Tripâ€™s communicator came alive.

The engineer rolled his eyes and sighed. â€œMom is checking on us again.â€ He flipped open his communicator. â€œTucker.â€

â€œCommander,â€ Archerâ€™s voice said, â€œWe detected a phase pistol in action again. Anything we should worry about?â€

â€œNope, weâ€™re both alive and well, Captâ€™n. Lieutenant Reed was just cutting through someâ€¦ sort of grid,â€ Trip replied with a conniving glance at Malcolm. Then he enquired candidly, â€œDo I detect a note of concern in your voice? Donâ€™t tell me that you donâ€™t trust us to come back from this mission in one piece!â€

â€œJust checking, Commander,â€ Archer replied in his Captain voice, ignoring Tripâ€™s teasing. â€œHave you found anything of interest inside that ship?â€

â€œNot really. Weâ€™ve taken quite a few scans, though. Oughtta give us some clues.â€

â€œAre you ready to head back, then?â€ Archer enquired.

â€œAye, Sir. We have a bit of a climb ahead of us; should be at the shuttlepod in about one and a half hours,â€ Tucker calculated.

â€œHail us when you get there, Commander. Archer out.â€

The engineer flipped his communicator shut.

Malcolm was preparing to get up when he caught Tripâ€™s uncomfortable gaze on him. â€œIs something wrong?â€ he enquired, frowning.

Tucker paused and then replied, with a grimace, â€œI suppose I couldâ€™ve used a bit more caution. Sorry, Lieutenant.â€

â€œApology accepted, Commander,â€ Reed reassured him, with a good-natured smirk. Then he suggested, â€œYou know, those insects were probably more scared of you than you were of them.â€

â€œIâ€™ve always hated reptiles and bugs,â€ Trip shuddered.

Malcolm contemplated Tripâ€™s comment. â€œWhy, Trip, I rather thought those two classes of creatures would make a Floridian feel at home,â€ he remarked with a chuckle.

â€œGettingâ€™ back at me, huh? Alright, fair enough,â€ Tucker commented, patting his friendâ€™s shoulder. â€œCome on,â€ he added, getting up, â€œCanâ€™t wait till Iâ€™m on Enterprise, under a hot shower.â€

Trip went to put his tools inside his pack. Then the two men shouldered their loads and, with a last look at the wrecked vessel, started on their way back.

â€œTrip, youâ€™re taking the wrong direction,â€ Malcolm said, with an odd look at his friend.

â€œNope,â€ the engineer replied, â€œWeâ€™re walking around the marshland this time.â€

â€œThere is no reason to do that, Commander,â€ Reed commented. â€œYou said it yourself, walking around it makes it a lot longer.â€

â€œNot by much, if we cut across from here and then take a diagonal route back to the shuttlepod,â€ Trip retorted.

â€œI can wade across the bloody lake,â€ Malcolm insisted, unable to keep a hurt note from his voice.

Trip regarded him curiously. â€œI know you can, but we are both real tired and I donâ€™t want to risk another accident,â€ he patiently explained.

â€œIf we use the scanner there is no danger ofâ€¦â€

â€œLook, Lieutenant,â€ Tucker interrupted, stopping and turning to face Reed squarely, â€œWe are walking around the damn lake and thatâ€™s an order.â€

Malcolm clenched his teeth and held his COâ€™s gaze with steely eyes. â€œAye, Sir,â€ he replied coolly.

Trip scowled at him. Then, as he so often did, allowed his features to relax.

â€œAh, come on Mal!â€ he said shaking his head, â€œWeâ€™re up 3-0 against TUSAM, and neither of us got as much as a damn scratch!â€

Malcolm sighed, his own anger vanished. â€œFine, Trip. But I hope you are aware that from a statistical point of view weâ€™d be much safer crossing the lake again.â€


	5. Chapter 5

â€œThat looks rather steep,â€ Reed commented thoughtfully.

They had come to the point of their journey where they were going to have and climb back up to the top of the valley. But their change of route meant that they were now facing a barren gorge, scattered with big boulders and loose rocks.

Trip studied the craggy incline. It would be tiring but not impossible.

â€œThat time with those Denobulan scientists we managed some rather difficult climbinâ€™,â€ he replied, sounding determined. â€œIn comparison this looks like nothinâ€™ more than a rough hike.â€ He smiled encouragingly. â€œPiece of cake.â€

Malcolm did not answer immediately. He tilted his head, pensively; then he unloaded his pack and reached inside it to get a nutrient bar, which he waved before his friend.

â€œA piece of pineapple cake would be very welcome now. I donâ€™t know about you, Commander, but my stomach has been pestering me for the past half hour. If you expect me to have the energy to get to the top of that,â€ he said jerking his head in the direction of the gorge, â€œIâ€™ll have to eat something first.â€

Trip followed suit and put down his pack. â€œYou know, Lieutenant, you do manage sometimes to come up with a few ideas worthy of consideration.â€

â€œDo you mind if I take the lead?â€ the engineer asked a few moments later, as they were consuming their meagre but nutritious meal.

Malcolm considered the question. â€œI suppose not,â€ he replied, â€œIâ€™m no expert when it comes to climbing; as for security, it shouldnâ€™t make any difference whether I go first or last. Out in the open threats can come from all sides.â€

Trip bit his lip, refraining from teasing his friend over his proverbial â€˜paranoid way of thinkingâ€™. At the beginning of their mission he had done that a lot, but things had changed. Reed had saved their day on a few too many occasions, and now when he pulled Malcolmâ€™s leg over his seemingly exaggerated caution he did it more to keep a well-established joke going than for anything else.

Soon they were shouldering their backpacks again and ready to tackle the climb.

Â§Â§Â§

â€œBloody humidity!â€ Malcolm cursed under his breath, wiping a dirty hand across his brow as he gained yet another metre of altitude. Everything was seeped in it making the earthy ground and rocks muddy and slippery.

The climb was proving quite strenuous and more difficult than they had anticipated, requiring them to use their hands for balance. Trip glanced over his shoulder. He could not remember ever seeing Malcolm so dirty and dishevelled and he knew just how much this rubbed his friend the wrong way.

â€œDo you reckon that if Hoshi saw us now she would still say that men in uniform are attractive?â€ he bantered, trying to lighten Reedâ€™s mood.

â€œUniform?â€ Malcolm snorted, between ragged breaths, â€œWhat uniform? I wasnâ€™t aware I was wearing a uniform, I thought it was a mud cast,â€ he commented wryly.

Trip chuckled. A thin mist had risen, giving an eerie look to their surroundings and preventing them from seeing clearly beyond a certain distance.

â€œJust a few more metres, as far as I can tell,â€ Tucker informed him.

â€œNever too few,â€ Reed grunted. He paused and tried to wipe sweat out of his eyes with a dirty sleeve, swearing when he realised the stupidity of his action.

â€œI know now why you wanted to take the lead, Commander,â€ he called out. â€œIâ€™m literally getting covered with the dirt your boots dislodge.â€

â€œSorry.â€ Trip sounded sincerely apologetic. â€œIf you want, youâ€™re welcome toâ€¦â€

â€œWhatâ€™s that noise?â€ Reed said, interrupting him.

They both fell silent and turned their heads towards the top of the hill, where a drumming sound was distinctly getting louder. Before they knew it, one, ten, fifty shadows were emerging out of the mist, running headlong towards them.

â€œGet out of the way!â€ Trip bellowed, and both began to scamper to try and get to the edge of the ravine, slipping and sliding perilously in the effort. In a moment dozens of four-legged, furry creatures the size of overgrown rabbits were upon them, stampeding along.

â€œToo late!â€ Malcolm shouted, and flattened himself against the ground, his arms over his head to protect it. He felt paws press on his back and silently prayed _Letâ€™s hope none of the damn things have hooves!_ They were not very big, but there was an awful lot of them.

Reed risked a side glance towards his friend and saw that Trip was still trying to reach the edge of the gorge. â€œTrip, donâ€™t!â€ he cried out. He saw a few creatures swerve abruptly to avoid him, but then the wave was too much and they collided into the engineer throwing him off balance. In horror, Malcolm saw Trip lose his footing and begin to slide.

_Rolling down a rocky gorge in the middle of a stampede is not a good way to keep out of sickbay,_ he thought in concern. He threw out one arm and managed to get a strong grip on his friendâ€™s. He felt a pulling jolt on his shoulder and flung out his other arm in search of something to grab hold of. He found what felt like solid rock; gratefully, his feet were also firmly anchored and held their ground.

After a moment the engineer managed to regain some footing of his own, and they remained like that, flat against the ground, their faces in the dirt, riding out the wild wave of running creatures for what seemed like ages. Finally the drumming noise subsided and silence gradually returned.

â€œWhat the hell was that?â€ Trip exclaimed hoarsely.

â€œAre you alright?â€ Reed enquired after a moment.

â€œYeah, all in one piece, apparently,â€ Trip replied, his voice wavering slightly.

â€œAre you certain?â€ Malcolm insisted, hearing the note of hesitation in his friendâ€™s voice.

Tucker paused, then smiled. â€œUhm, yeah, although I might develop an ugly bruise if you donâ€™t let go of my arm, Lieutenant: has no one ever told you that you have a vice-like grip?â€

Malcolm realised that he was still clasping Tripâ€™s arm with crushing strength and immediately released him.

â€œNot that I didnâ€™t appreciate it,â€ Trip hastened to add. â€œIf it werenâ€™t for you Iâ€™d be a crumpled pile a bones at the bottom of the hill.â€

There was a moment of silence as Malcolm regarded Trip with narrowed eyes.

â€œCome on, say it, Commander,â€ he prompted.

Trip was puzzled. â€œWhat?â€

â€œThat you are sorry you insisted on coming this way,â€ Reed replied sternly.

Wouldnâ€™t you know it? Trip just gave him one of his winning smiles and a shrug. â€œAw, fine! If it makes you happy, Lieutenant: Iâ€™m sorry I insisted on cominâ€™ this way!â€

Reed shook his head. This man in front of him couldnâ€™t be any more different from himself. â€œRight. Well, now at least weâ€™re even, as far as apologies go,â€ he smirked.

â€œAway Team 4-TUSAM 0,â€ Tucker commented cheerfully. â€œNot bad, the Captâ€™n will be impressed.â€

â€œWe still have to get to the shuttlepod and fly back to Enterprise, Commander. Donâ€™t count your chickens before they are hatched,â€ Reed cautioned.

â€œWell, what are we waitinâ€™ for, then?â€ Trip replied. â€œLetâ€™s get goinâ€™ while our luck still holds!â€

Â§Â§Â§

â€œGoodness gracious, youâ€™re a mess!â€ Archer couldnâ€™t refrain from exclaiming as he set eyes on his officers. He had come to meet them in the launchbay with Tâ€™Pol and had not expected the sorry sight that was before him.

Malcolm and Trip shot an appraising glance at each other. They looked disgusting and smelled even worse.

Trip noticed Oâ€™Rourkeâ€™s look of disbelief as the ensign skirted well away from them on his way to the shuttlepod for post-flight check; and Tâ€™Pol wrinkled her sensitive nose. He felt truly sorry for her.

â€œNothing that a long, hot shower cannot remedy,â€ he said with a wide smile that cracked the dry mud mask on his face. â€œThe good news, Captâ€™n, is that we have come back unscathed.â€

â€œThat is news!â€ Archer replied with a chuckle. â€œI guess the brig will have to wait, then.â€

â€œWelcome back, Commander, Lieutenant,â€ Tâ€™Pol managed to say. â€œIt is agreeable toâ€¦ know that your mission was successful.â€

â€œI thought you were gonna say â€˜agreeable to see usâ€™, Subcommander. But I reckon we arenâ€™t the prettiest sight right now,â€ Trip couldnâ€™t help teasing. Tâ€™Pol just latched her hands behind her back and ignored the gibe.

â€œWell, I donâ€™t know how much of a success our mission actually was,â€ the engineer continued, as they headed towards decon. â€œWe couldnâ€™t salvage any data. Letâ€™s hope our scans shed a bit of light on the mystery of that ship.â€

â€œIt is possible that they will,â€ the Vulcan calmly replied, keeping a safe distance from the reeking officers. â€œAlthough we will not know until we examine them.â€

â€œTalk about statinâ€™ the obvious,â€ Trip laughed.

Archer shot him a reproachful glance. Then he saw Reed scratch his neck. The usually pristine Armoury Officer looked so uncomfortable under a thick layer of grime that the Captain took pity on him.

â€œThe sooner you get through decon, the sooner youâ€™ll be under a shower,â€ he said in the way of a dismissal. Then he added, with a mischievous grin, â€œToo bad I didnâ€™t bring a camera: Lieutenant Malcolm Reed this filthy really deserved to be immortalised.â€

â€œWith all due respect, Sir, then I would have had to retrieve all evidence to destroy it,â€ Reed replied, only half joking.

Archer chuckled. â€œYou did a good job, gentlemen. Your shift is just about finished, so why donâ€™t you take a good rest.â€

â€œThank you, Sir,â€ they both replied.

Fifteen minutes later a delighted Phlox was giving them a green light. With a sigh of relief the two officers stood up to leave.

â€œUhm Trip,â€ Malcolm said seeing his friend head in the wrong direction. â€œThatâ€™s the door leading to the launchbay.â€

â€œAh, I just forgot something in the shuttlepod,â€ Trip replied dismissively. â€œDonâ€™t wait for me, Mal, Iâ€™m sure youâ€™re eager to regain a more human aspect,â€ he concluded with a wink.

Reed groaned. â€œI certainly am! See you, then.â€ And he went off the other way, towards the sanctuary of his quarters.

Â§Â§Â§

Trip came out of the longest shower heâ€™d taken in ages feeling reborn. He didnâ€™t really mind getting dirty â€“ he was bit like a child for that â€“ and his team had got quite accustomed to seeing their CO covered with smudges when he was in the thick of something in engineering. But he also truly enjoyed washing out the dirt and feeling clean again.

He dried off and hesitated for a moment in front of his wardrobe. _The Captâ€™n told us to rest but perhaps I should check on my engine before goinâ€™ to bedâ€¦_ Then his body reminded him that it had been a long and tiring day, so he got out shorts and a T-shirt. Theyâ€™ll contact me if anythinâ€™ needs my delicate touch, letâ€™s get a well-deserved good nightâ€™s sleep, he decided, slipping them on.

He sat in his chair and bent over to open the backpack he had previously retrieved from the pod. He rummaged in it and got out a brightly coloured Hawaiian shirt. Regarding it with a smile of satisfaction, he gave it a light shake, which did nothing to improve its now greatly wrinkled appearance, and threw it on the desk.

_No amount of strategic thinking may overcome the odds against us, Lieutenant, but my lucky charm managed just that,_ he thought smugly. _TUSAM was finally, completely and officially defeated, the rat!_

A yawn took him by surprise. _Uhm, I guess Iâ€™m more wiped than I thought._

He let himself drop on the bed and ordered the lights off.

Â§Â§Â§

Malcolm came out of the longest shower heâ€™d taken in ages feeling reborn. Getting dirty unsettled him to the very core â€“ it always had, ever since he was a child â€“ and his team had got quite accustomed to the fact that even in the thick of battle their CO would be spotless, if he could at all help it. Washing out the dirt and feeling clean again made him feel almost euphoric.

He dried off and hesitated for a moment in front of his wardrobe. _The Captain told us to rest but perhaps I should drop by the armoury before turning inâ€¦_ Then his body reminded him that it had been a long and tiring day, so he got out shorts and a T-shirt. _Theyâ€™ll contact me if anything needs my supervision, letâ€™s get a few hours of well-deserved rest,_ he decided, slipping them on.

He sat in his chair and leaned over to reach for his filthy uniform that lay crumpled in a corner on the floor. He picked it up with two fingers, keeping it at armâ€™s length, and before dropping it into the laundry container, unzipped a pocket and retrieved a small, ordinary-looking stone from it. He regarded it for a moment, turning it in his fingers; then with a smirk, threw it inside a drawer.

_Not that I believe in lucky charms,_ he reminded himself as he closed the drawer, _but who knowsâ€¦ that stone might just have managed what no amount of strategic thinking ever could. I wish I could remember the name of the girl who gave it to me in elementary school. Well, lucky charm or not, TUSAM was finally, completely and officially defeated, the sod._

A yawn took him by surprise. _Uhm, I suppose I could call it a day._

He let himself drop on the bed and ordered the lights off.


	6. Chapter 6

Reed relished the feeling of his muscles gradually relaxing and his weight sinking into the mattress, and was just drifting off to sleep when the comm. sounded.

With a groan he forced his eyes open again and rolled off the bed. He promptly tripped over his boots, cursing himself for foregoing his nightly routine of tidying things up, and stumbled over to the desk, finally reaching the link.

â€œReed,â€ he choked out, hoping this call wouldnâ€™t mean danger and a sleepless night.

â€œMalcolm,â€ Tripâ€™s voice answered. â€œWould you mind coming to my quarters, I â€“ ah â€“ need your assistance.â€ He sounded suspiciously mellifluous.

â€œTrip, itâ€™s late and Iâ€™m knackered. In fact, you practically woke me up. What on earth do you need me for, tuck you in bed?â€ Malcolm replied petulantly.

There was a pause.

â€œTrip?â€ Reed grunted, â€œAre you going to tell me whatâ€™s going on?â€

â€œUhm, letâ€™s say I need you in your capacity of Security Officer, Malcolm,â€ Tucker answered hesitantly.

Malcolmâ€™s pulse automatically accelerated, as his mind conjured up a dozen different undesirable scenarios.

â€œWhatâ€™s happening?â€ he enquired tensely.

Trip must have heard the note of alarm in his voice, for he hastened to add, â€œWait, itâ€™s not what you think; I mean, I havenâ€™t been taken hostage and the ship hasnâ€™t been boarded by hostile aliens.â€

â€œDamn you, youâ€™ve just sent half a litre of adrenaline through my veins!â€ Reed complained. â€œWhatâ€™s the problem, then?â€

â€œLook, it would be easier if you just came to my quarters, Lieutenant,â€ Trip insisted. â€œAnd donâ€™t forget your phase pistol.â€

The comm. went dead, and Reed pinched his nose. Tucker had clearly made that an order. Besides, even if it didnâ€™t sound like a critical situation, he couldnâ€™t ignore the fact that Tripâ€™s request obviously had some security implications.

He opened the wardrobe and got out his pistol; he briefly considered changing into something that would make him feel less naked, but if this was a matter of security he shouldnâ€™t waste any time. So he let himself out and jogged barefoot over to Tripâ€™s cabin. Fortunately, it was late enough and the corridors were deserted.

Â§Â§Â§

â€œCommander, itâ€™s me,â€ Malcolm announced, ringing the companel.

â€œDonâ€™t stand too long in the doorway,â€ Trip urged.

The door opened and Reed had barely the time to slip in before it closed again. He found himself in total darkness.

â€œIf this is one of your practical jokes, Trip, Iâ€™m in no mood to appreciate it,â€ Malcolm warned. â€œAnd give us some light, for heavenâ€™s sake, I canâ€™t even see you!â€ he grunted.

â€œYou donâ€™t have to see me, you have to see it,â€ Tripâ€™s voice said from a spot somewhere on his right, â€œAnd thatâ€™s best done in darkness.â€ He didnâ€™t sound as if he was joking.

â€œIt? What are you talking about?â€ Reed asked warily.

There was a moment of silence.

â€œI was lyinâ€™ in bed ready for dreamland,â€ Trip explained, â€œwhen I heard a scrunching noise and saw a couple of yellow discs over on my desk, glowinâ€™ in the darkness. Nearly gave me a heart attack.â€

After a moment of surprise, Malcolm fired a volley of questions. â€œYellow discs? How big? Have you found out what they were? Have you seen them any more?â€

â€œYes. About the size of small coins. Yes. No.â€ Tucker replied without missing a beat.

It took Malcolm a few seconds to figure out which answered what. â€œSo what were they?â€ he enquired.

â€œI switched on the light. On my desk sat some kind of aâ€¦ squirrel - actually it was more like a big mouse, although different: four short legs, no tail, big pointy ears, completely furless, purplish skin, sharp teeth - it was munching on my padd the damn thing - yellow glowing eyes. Family unknown.â€ Trip concluded with a sigh.

â€œWhere the hell did it come from?â€ Reed exclaimed, then hastening to add, â€œForget it, weâ€™ll leave that for afterwards. What did you do?â€

â€œI just stared at it and kept as still as I could, while I tried to figure out my next move. What else could I do?â€ the engineer replied with a hint of annoyance.

â€œAnd?â€ Malcolm questioned, as he began to look around in the darkness.

â€œLook, let me make a long story short: the damn creature is fast. And I mean fast. The moment I twitched a muscle it got away. I got my scanner out and checked for its biosign. Itâ€™s here alright. The problem is not so much findinâ€™ it, but catchinâ€™ it. In the darkness it doesnâ€™t seem to move around as much.â€

Malcolm turned the problem in his mind.

â€œFine. Why donâ€™t you turn on the lights, frighten thisâ€¦ â€˜squ-ouseâ€™ out of its hiding and let me stun it,â€ he stated after a moment.

â€œWhat did you think? Thatâ€™s what I called you here for,â€ the engineer snorted, â€œBut, believe me, it wonâ€™t be easy. That thing can move.â€

â€œOh - I see you have a lot of faith in your Armoury Officerâ€™s shooting skills,â€ Malcolm replied touchily.

â€œMy Armoury Officer, not so many hours ago, missed his aim and nearly stunned me,â€ Trip declared much in the same way.

Reedâ€™s glare was lost in the darkness. â€œWell, this time Iâ€™ll do better and not miss you,â€ he retorted grumpily. Then, with a note of eagerness, he asked, â€œWhere is our little friend now?â€

Tucker raised the lights a little and turned to look at Malcolm. â€œIn the toilet. And donâ€™t call it â€˜our little friendâ€™. You oughtta see its teeth. You ready?â€

Malcolm nodded to him, smirking. â€œLetâ€™s get on with the safari,â€ he said, making sure his pistol was set on stun.

Trip rolled his eyes at his friendâ€™s obvious anticipation, checked his scanner again and raised the lights a bit more.

â€œItâ€™s movinâ€™,â€ he said after a moment. â€œWatch out, here it comes!â€

Reed saw a purple ball dart out of the toilet and fired.

Miss.

The creature began to run around wildly, bouncing off walls and scuttling from one side of the room to the other, while Reed followed it with swift, precise movements of his outstretched arm.

Zap â€“ miss.

Zap â€“ miss.

â€œDamn, Mal, I toldâ€™ya!â€ Trip exclaimed, getting out of the way of the animal without letting his eyes off it and backing clumsily towards his desk, â€œDonâ€™t let it get to theâ€¦â€

There was an ominous sound as Trip tripped over his backpack and fell backwards over his desk, then crashed onto his chair which overturned and fell with him to the floor.

â€œâ€¦vent!â€ the engineer finished with a groan of pain.

Zap.

â€œThat wasnâ€™t too difficult,â€ Reed calmly commented, smugly regarding his prey which lay stunned before the door. â€œThough Iâ€™ll admit, the ugly little monster is quite capable of warp speed.â€

The comm. chimed.

Trip painfully picked himself up and reached to press it.

â€œTucker.â€

â€œEnsign Jonas,â€ the ensign at tactical answered tensely. â€œSir, we detected phase pistol discharge in your quarters.â€

Reed sighed. _Of course. I must be really knackered not to have thought of it. Good boy, Jonas._

â€œAh, yes, itâ€™s nothing Ensign,â€ Trip replied, schooling his voice to sound absolutely relaxed and normal. â€œI forgot to bring back my phase pistol to the armoury after our mission and accidentally fired it, while I was, uhm, cleaning it. Sorry to get you worried.â€

There was a pause.

â€œFour times, Sir?â€ Jonas sounded uncertain. â€œWe detected four discharges.â€

Reed went to the comm. â€œThis is Lieutenant Reed, Ensign,â€ he said in his command voice. â€œEverything is quite alright. But you did well to check. Iâ€™ll see you in the morning.â€

As soon as the comm. link was cut, Trip groaned and stumbled to the bed, collapsing heavily on it.

â€œI think I mightâ€™ve pulled a muscle in my leg,â€ he declared, wincing.

Reed ignored him as he regarded with a knitted brow the open backpack on the floor.

â€œHow do you suppose that creature got into your cabin, Trip?â€ he finally asked, innocently.

Tucker stopped massaging his calf. â€œWell, in the backpack of course, it seems quite elementary, Watson.â€

Reed tilted his head. â€œAnd why did you bring this filthy backpack back to your quarters?â€ he insisted, frowning.

â€œBecause.â€ Trip replied secretively.

At Reedâ€™s questioning look he added, crossly, â€œI needed to get somethinâ€™ from it.â€

â€œBrilliant. You brought this pack to B deck without properly checking it before. Great security. The Captain and Tâ€™Pol better not find out about it,â€ Malcolm grunted. â€œAre you at least certain that there was only one of those creatures?â€

Trip shot him a â€˜do-you-consider-me-that-dumb?â€™ glance. â€œOf course. The scanner only picked up one. Any other questions, Sherlock Holmes?â€

Malcolm looked at the backpack again, and then at the desk, where Tripâ€™s Hawaiian shirt still lay, all crinkled and crumpled. Oh, yes. He raised his eyebrows.

â€œWhy did you bring your obnoxious Hawaiian shirt on our away mission, hidden in your backpack?â€

Tripâ€™s jaw dropped open, but he regained control in a blink. â€œLook, why donâ€™t we concentrate on one thing at a time,â€ he said as he got up from the bed and limped to observe the stunned creature. â€œWe oughtta get rid of this thing or do somethinâ€™ with it before it comes round.â€

Malcolm allowed himself to get momentarily distracted from the â€˜Hawaiian shirt mysteryâ€™. Tucker did have a point.

He got down on his haunches and examined his prey. â€œI believe we should bring it to Doctor Phlox,â€ he said. â€œHeâ€™ll know what to do with it.â€

Just as he was saying that, he saw a shiver run through the creatureâ€™s body.

â€œAnd we better do it now, I donâ€™t think this thingâ€™s going to stay unconscious for much longer,â€ he added with urgency.

â€œWell, give it another shot!â€

â€œSo that Jonas definitely decides to gather a security detail and show up at your door?â€

Malcolm looked around, then stood up with determination and grabbed Tripâ€™s shirt.

â€œHey, what are you doinâ€™ with my shirt?â€ Trip cried out.

â€œWe need something to carry â€˜squ-ouseâ€™ to sickbay,â€ Reed replied. â€œUnless you want to use a stretcher? And donâ€™t tell me your precious shirtâ€™s going to get spoilt,â€ he added, anticipating Tuckerâ€™s protest. â€œAside from the fact that it already isâ€“ awfully crinkled at least â€“ it would definitely mean an improvement in your appearance if you were never to wear that outrageous piece of clothing again.â€

And before Trip could do anything to stop him, he enveloped the creature in the shirt and knotted the corners tightly.

â€œIf that shirt getsâ€¦â€

The bundle in Reedâ€™s hands began to shake and Tripâ€™s complaint trailed away.

â€œLetâ€™s go!â€ Malcolm urged, keeping the shirt at armâ€™s length.

Tucker looked at himself and then Reed. â€œLike this?â€ he exclaimed, â€œBarefoot and in shorts?â€

The lieutenant shot him a concerned look. â€œTrip, if that creature really has sharp teeth, it can nibble its way out of there pretty quickly.â€

â€œDamn you, if my lucky shirt gets holes in it because of you, you wonâ€™t get away with it, Malcolm!â€ the engineer seethed. But he triggered the door open and looked cautiously outside.

â€˜My lucky shirtâ€™? Reed briefly considered what implications those three words could have, but another jolt of Tripâ€™s â€˜Honolulu Babyâ€™ quickly pushed that issue to the back of his mind.

They stole out of Tripâ€™s quarters like thieves. Reed prayed that nothing would happen that would require viewing the security tapes of that night. All evidence of two scantily clothed senior officers creeping though the ship to sickbay would definitely have to be erased. As for Phlox, theyâ€™d have to find a way to bribe him into silence. _Solemnly vow to behave next time we land up in sickbay? No, no, that would give the doctor too much of an upper hand._

He was already beginning to think that they had gone undetected, when he heard a familiar trotting sound approaching. And where that trotting sound was, invariably was alsoâ€¦

â€œSlow down, Porthos, weâ€™re not running a marathon!â€

â€¦ Captain Archer.

Trip and Malcolm looked at each other in alarm.

â€œWhat now?â€ Trip mouthed.

Malcolm looked frantically around, then in what seemed like one swift move pried open one of the access panels that ran along the floor, stuffed Tripâ€™s shirt inside and closed it again. No sooner had he got up than Porthos and the Captain appeared around the corner.

â€œHey Captâ€™n, taking Porthos for a stroll?â€ Trip cheerfully greeted his CO, as if walking around the ship at twenty-two-hundred hours in their present state of apparel was an everyday occurrence.

Malcolm just cleared his throat and, blushing to the very top of his forehead, mumbled, â€œGood evening, Captain.â€

â€œTrip, Malcolmâ€¦â€ Archer stuttered, managing to keep a straight face at the peculiar sight. Those two would never cease surprising him. What the hell were they up to now, creeping through the ship barefoot and in shorts?

â€œUhm, I thought you would be both sound asleep, you looked pretty well ready to hit the sack when I saw you in the launchbay,â€ he probed.

â€œAh, yeah, weâ€™re pretty wiped, so itâ€™s really time we went to get a good nightâ€™s sleep,â€ Tucker said with one of his trademark smiles.

â€œPorthos! Sit!â€ Archer ordered in vain.

Malcolm saw with a twinge of concern that Porthos had quite obviously picked up the alien creatureâ€™s scent and was tugging at his leash, eager to investigate it. The dog seemed to have no intention of obeying his master and Malcolm saw no other way to distract him than go down on his haunches and pet him; maybe some of the scent was also on his hands.

The idea worked and soon Porthos was directing all his attention on Malcolm. However, it was so uncharacteristic of the lieutenant to give anything more than a fleeting glance at the beagle, that Archer became even more puzzled.

â€œMay I ask what you two are doing this late andâ€¦ out of uniform, so to speak?â€ Archer investigated, unable to restrain his curiosity.

â€œWe are coming from the gym, Sir,â€ Reed hastily replied while he endeavoured to make it look like petting dogs was all he had ever done in his life. â€œWe were a littleâ€¦ wound up after our mission and I suggested a bit of exercise might do us some good.â€

â€œAnd you two are in the habit of going to the gym barefoot,â€ the Captain stated perplexedly, shifting his gaze from Trip down to Malcolm.

Trip hesitated just a moment, then said, â€œUhm, Iâ€™ve read somewhere that itâ€™s actually very good to walk barefoot, stimulates I donâ€™t know what under your feet and makes you a helluva lot healthier, so Iâ€¦ convinced Malcolm to try it out. And it works, Captâ€™n. I feel better already.â€

He grinned, proud of his imaginative answer, forcefully ignoring Malcolmâ€™s obvious embarrassment. â€œI hope itâ€™s alright with you, Sir,â€ he then added, innocently.

â€œOh, yeah, yeah,â€ Archer replied, still quite intrigued, â€œAs long as you donâ€™t ever become convinced that itâ€™s healthy to go around in the buffâ€¦â€ he chuckled, echoed by the two officers. â€œWhat you do in your free time is really none of my businessâ€¦â€

Trip and Malcolm exchanged a glance of relief.

â€œâ€¦ unless of course itâ€™s something dangerous or against rules,â€ Archer concluded, stressing the words.

â€œWho, us? Where did you get that idea!â€ Trip bantered.

Archer felt something wasnâ€™t quite right with his two officers, but decided to let them off the hook. After all, they had just completed a mission without ending in sickbay, so they deserved a little reward.

â€œWell then, Iâ€™ll see you in the morning,â€ he said. â€œCome boy! Leave Malcolm alone now.â€

He tugged at the leash and began to walk away, dragging a recalcitrant Porthos along.


	7. Chapter 7

Trip triggered the doors of sickbay open and Malcolm marched in, holding the jerking bundle of his friendsâ€™ shirt with an outstretched arm. Tucker followed.

A moment later Phloxâ€™s memorable features appeared from behind a dividing panel.

â€œAh, Commander, Lieutenant,â€ he greeted them with his habitual exuberance. Then he seemed to realise who exactly was standing before him and added, frowning, â€œI thought I found nothing wrong with either of you; could I possibly have overlooked something?â€

â€œWeâ€™re fine, Doctor,â€ Malcolm replied with the most reassuring voice he could muster, cringing at the idea that Phlox might believe otherwise. â€œWe just brought you aâ€¦ present, so to speak.â€

â€œA present! How very kind of you,â€ the doctor exclaimed, immediately jovial again.

â€œYeah, Doc, weâ€¦ brought back a creature from the planet,â€ Trip added.

â€œYes,â€ Phlox said, looking at his shuddering â€˜presentâ€™, â€œSomehow I had gathered as much. What does it look like?â€

â€œFour legs, purplish, no fur, no tail, big, pointy ears, yellow eyesâ€¦â€ Trip replied. â€œMaybe you can add it to your menagerie?â€ he suggested with an ingratiating smile.

Phlox regarded the dancing bundle in Malcolmâ€™s firm grip. â€œWell, I am certainly not going to leave it where it is, it doesnâ€™t seem to be enjoying its present accommodation very much,â€ he commented.

He held out his hand to Reed, who passed him the â€˜presentâ€™ warning him, â€œBe careful, Doctor, this creature is extremely fast and has sharp teeth.â€

â€œHow did you capture it in the first place?â€ Phlox enquired as he put the bundle down on his desk.

â€œUhm, actually we didnâ€™t,â€ Trip confessed with a grimace. â€œIt must have slipped inside my backpack when I left it open and we carried it all the way back without knowing. It showed up on my desk.â€

â€œI see,â€ the doctor chuckled. â€œWell, letâ€™s see what we have here.â€

He went off and a moment later reappeared with a small cage, which he put down on the desk. Then he opened its top and proceeded to undo the knots in Tripâ€™s shirt, while Trip and Malcolm looked on warily.

With caution, Phlox held the shirt over the cage and unfurled it to let the animal drop inside. Nothing fell.

â€œWhat the hellâ€¦â€ Trip exclaimed.

Phlox shook the shirt lightly and then, since nothing was happening, turned it to see where the creature was. It was clinging onto the material and looked at them with its beady yellow eyes.

â€œWatch it, Doc,â€ Trip cautioned. But before he could add anything else, â€˜squ-ouseâ€™ had leapt off the shirt onto the desk, and from there onto the floor, and was running around sickbay at top speed.

â€œOh my,â€ Phlox just said.

â€œIâ€™ll be damned!â€ Malcolm cursed. â€œHere we go again!â€

â€œDo somethinâ€™!â€ Trip cried out.

Malcolm looked frantically around. Then he opened a nearby drawer and grabbed a couple of pillows, handing one to Trip.

â€œWhat am I supposed to do with this?â€ the engineer questioned.

â€œStand over there,â€ he ordered. â€œIf you please, Commander,â€ he immediately added, belatedly remembering Trip was his superior officer. â€œDoctor, if you want to give us a hand we may stand a better chance,â€ he told Phlox.

The doctor turned and said, â€œLet me get my butterfly net, it might help.â€

A moment later the three of them were strategically positioned: Trip and Malcolm swinging their pillows to try and steer the creature towards Phlox, who stood ready to jump into action.

Swing

â€œGo on, you little devil!â€

Swing

â€œDoc will give ya a nice little cage, all for you!â€

Swing

â€œHas the blighted monster legs or a warp engine?â€

Swing

â€œYou have nothinâ€™ to worry about, Phlox is good to his creatures!â€

But the alien animal was just running around wildly, seemingly with no intention to go towards Phlox. Seeing they werenâ€™t accomplishing much, Trip got frustrated and the next time squ-ouse darted between Malcolm and him he dived pillow first to catch it under it.

â€œTrip, whatâ€¦â€ Reed cried out, seeing the engineer in mid air. There was a crushing sound.

â€œOuch!â€

â€œGotcha!â€

â€œYes, indeed, and I can bloody well feel it too!â€ Malcolm ground out furiously, holding his right shin and grimacing in pain.

Trip raised his head, careful not to move the pillow under which the creature lay trapped, and seemed to realise only then that he had not only captured his prey but also made a victim: he had smashed into Malcolm and thrown him off balance, sending him to crush against a cart, which had overturned on top of his friend.

â€œDamn, Mal, Iâ€™m sorry.â€

Phlox ran to Reedâ€™s side and got the cart off him. Then he checked his leg for damage with his scanner. â€œNo broken bones, fortunately,â€ he said in relief. â€œBut youâ€™ll develop a nice bruise.â€

â€œI fail to see how a bruise could be â€˜niceâ€™,â€ Reed replied through gritted teeth.

The doctor helped the lieutenant to his feet and led him to sit on a biobed. Then he went to Trip, who was still lying on the floor. â€œNow raise the pillow slowly, Commander, we donâ€™t want this creature to escape yet another time.â€

A moment later squ-ouse was in its cage, being observed by the three men.

â€œWhat an interesting little fellow,â€ Phlox chimed, as he scanned the creature. â€œIt will certainly make a nice addition to my menagerie. And, you never know: I may find that it has useful properties. It vaguely reminds me of the Denobulan grombit, which excretes a substance that is wonderful for treating burns.â€

Trip and Malcolm looked at each other in disgust.

After a moment Phlox turned to the two of them with one of his typical wide grins. â€œSo, gentlemen. You did end up in sickbay after all. Although only one of you requires my care.â€

â€œIâ€™m fine, Doctor,â€ Reed hastened to say, slipping off the bed and gripping Tripâ€™s arm for support. â€œNo need to worry, itâ€™s nothing, really.â€

Phlox reached for a pair of crutches and offered them to Malcolm. â€œHere Lieutenant. These will help you, for a day or two,â€ he suggested.

Malcolm shook his head and started towards the door, dragging Trip along. â€œThank you for your concern, Doctor, but they are not really necessary. And sorry for the upheaval.â€

Phlox let them get to the door and then called out, â€œAh, Commander?â€

Trip turned.

â€œYouâ€™re forgetting your shirt.â€

The doctor went up to them and handed Trip the sorry-looking garment. Then he blithely asked, looking pointedly at the two officers, â€œAm I right in assuming that the Captain and Subcommander know nothing aboutâ€¦ that creature?â€

â€œUhm, as a matter of fact you are, Doc,â€ the engineer replied, embarrassed. â€œAlthough I will have to mention it in my report,â€ he added, cringing at the idea.

Phlox hesitated a moment then suggested mischievously, â€œYou might say that it was a surprise present for the CMO. After all it was, wasnâ€™t it?â€

Trip considered his words for a moment. â€œYeah, I suppose it was,â€ he replied with a smile. â€œThanks, Doc.â€

â€œYou are welcome.â€

Â§Â§Â§

â€œWhoâ€™s the lucky lady?â€ Hoshi asked, seeing Trip carry a covered tray out of the mess hall.

The engineer smiled. â€œCome on, Hoshi, donâ€™t you know better than to ask a guy such personal questions?â€

â€œDonâ€™t worry, Commander,â€ the ensign replied, â€œYour secret wonâ€™t last very long. The shipâ€™s grapevineâ€¦â€ she let her singsong trail.

â€œDonâ€™t you dare set it in motion,â€ Trip admonished.

â€œBy the way,â€ Hoshi said, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, â€œLieutenant Reed was seen limping today, when he thought nobody was looking. Surely nothing to do with yesterdayâ€™s away mission?â€

â€œOh, no. Must be a case of gout. Good night, Ensign.â€ And Trip quickly left, leaving Hoshi wondering.

Â§Â§Â§

â€œCome,â€ Malcolm called from the toilet, where he had just finished taking his â€˜end-of- shiftâ€™ shower. He leaned out of the door to see Trip enter. â€œBe with you in a minute. Make yourself at home,â€ he said, before disappearing again.

â€œTake your time.â€ Trip put the tray down on the desk and sat in the chair.

A moment later Reed reappeared wearing sweat pants. He got a T-shirt out of his wardrobe and slipped it on, while he eyed the tray with curiosity.

â€œIf thatâ€™s food, thank you, Trip, but Iâ€™ve already eaten,â€ he said. â€œMy shin might hurt but I can walk, I donâ€™t need a waiter,â€ he added with a humorous smirk, sitting on his bed.

Tucker shifted uncomfortably on the chair. â€œLook, Mal, uhm, Iâ€™m really sorry about that. I guess I got carried awayâ€¦â€

Malcolm chuckled. â€œAh, forget about it. Itâ€™s not the first bruise, nor will it be the last, that I collect. Allâ€™s well that ends well,â€ he said.

Trip was a little surprised. He had expected Reed to be still upset about the incident. He smiled at his friend and said, â€œThanks, I guess I owe you one.â€

Malcolm paused, pursing his lips.

â€œHow about telling me, then, why you carried your precious Hawaiian shirt on our away mission,â€ he enquired mischievously.

Trip heaved a deep breath and made a mental note never to say again, for any reason, to anybody â€˜I guess I owe you oneâ€™.

â€œAlright, alright,â€ he replied resignedly, _here goes nothing,_ â€œAs a lucky charm.â€ He braced against an onslaught that didnâ€™t come.

He saw Reedâ€™s eyes dance but the lieutenant kept a straight face. â€œA lucky charm,â€ he echoed.

â€œYeah, thatâ€™s what I said, didnâ€™t I,â€ Trip mumbled with a hint of irritation. â€œAnd even if itâ€™s not very scientific, let me remind you that we did complete our mission, for once, without a bruiâ€¦ a scratch.â€

â€œTUSAM was defeated,â€ Malcolm concurred, nodding, and Trip regarded him curiously.

â€œWell, arenâ€™t you goinâ€™ to laugh, pull my leg, and tell me that Iâ€™m a â€˜bloodyâ€™ whatever?â€ he asked, frowning.

â€œI donâ€™t think so,â€ Reed just answered. â€œAfter all, theyâ€¦ I mean it seems to have worked.â€

Trip saw a faint blush colour his friendâ€™s cheeks.

â€œWait a minute, they?â€ he stressed, a funny thought crossing his mind. â€œYou mean to tell me you have a lucky charm too?â€ he asked with narrowed eyes.

â€œI never said that,â€ Reed hastened to answer, â€œI donâ€™t really believe in lucky charms.â€

â€œSure thing. So whatâ€™s yours?â€ Trip enquired flatly. â€œItâ€™s only fair that you tell me.â€

â€œI told you, I donâ€™t really believe in these sorts of things â€¦â€

â€œBut?â€

There was a pause. Reed lowered his head and knit his brow.

â€œWell, Iâ€™ve got this little stone a friend gave to me a long time ago,â€ he said softly. â€œShe said it would bring me luck. I was still a child and, as children often do, I got attached to it. Iâ€™ve kept it, as the memory of a happy moment; I happened to have it with me one time, before Enterprise, on a dangerous mission. I narrowly escaped death that time, for a series of lucky circumstances, and ever since thenâ€¦â€ his words faltered.

He raised searching eyes to meet Tripâ€™s. Seeing no hint of mockery in them, he got up, pulled a drawer of his desk, produced the small grey stone and offered it to his friend, who took it and put it in the palm of his hand.

â€œIâ€™ll be damned!â€ Tripâ€™s said, with a good-natured smile.

Reed quickly took the stone back and put it away. Then he sat on his bed again and cleared his throat.

â€œEven if I have already eaten, you go ahead,â€ he said in a forcefully cheerful tone, steering the conversation away from the somewhat embarrassing revelation, â€œYour food must be getting cold.â€

â€œAh, but I never said that was our supper,â€ Tucker replied mysteriously.

Malcolm frowned. â€œYou donâ€™t happen to have another creature in there, do you?â€

Trip just chuckled and lifted the cover off the tray, revealing half a pineapple, artistically sliced by Chef, and a serving of pie. â€œTa-da!â€

â€œPineapple!â€

â€œAnd pecan pie. I thought we might celebrate our victory over TUSAM.â€

â€œA brilliant idea, Commander,â€ Reed said with a rare, full smile.

After a few moments Malcolm asked, â€œI suppose that shirt if yours didnâ€™t get too ruined?â€

â€œAs a matter of fact,â€ Trip grunted, â€œIt got a couple of tears in it. Iâ€™ll have to bring it to the quartermaster to get it patched up.â€

â€œUhm, sorry,â€ Malcolm mumbled. â€œThough I still believe the thing looks obnoxious.â€

Trip glared at him. â€œWhat? My lucky charm?â€

Reed shook his head, smirking. â€œI donâ€™t really believe in luck, Trip,â€ he insisted.

Tucker paused. Then he snickered, â€œWell, I wouldnâ€™t let my shirt hear you, if I were you. Look at what happened to you for treating it the way you did.â€

â€œSo now you mean to tell me that I got a bruised shin because I caused a couple of tears in your lucky charm?â€ Malcolm asked in bewilderment. â€œSorry, Trip, but it wasnâ€™t a gaudy Hawaiian shirt that sent me crushing against a cart in sickbay.â€

There was a rather long silence.

â€œDamn! Phlox was right, you know? This time was no different from the others: we canâ€™t really say that we didnâ€™t end up in sickbay,â€ Trip muttered.

Malcolm sighed, leaning against the bed head. â€œAt least we managed not to remain there. But still, it just goes to prove: lucky charms donâ€™t really work.â€

The lieutenant stretched, letting out a long groan. â€œIâ€™ve had a bloody exhausting day. And Iâ€™m not looking forward to tomorrow morning: Iâ€™m supposed to have a sparring session with Ramirez,â€ he said with a glance at his sore leg and a grimace.

â€œOh, Iâ€™ll let you rest, then,â€ Trip said, standing up to leave. â€œThough Iâ€™m sure youâ€™ll give him a good whippinâ€™ no problem,â€ he smiled reassuringly.

Malcolm tilted his head. â€œWell, thank you, Commander. Itâ€™s good to know that you at least have a little faith in your Amoury Officerâ€™s fighting techniques, since you donâ€™t seem to have much in his shooting skills,â€ he commented chuckling, as he limped to the door with his friend.

â€œI sure do,â€ Trip smiled as he stepped into the corridor casting a glance at Malcolmâ€™s injured limb. â€œBut for a bit of extra luck, Lieutenantâ€¦â€ he waggled his eyebrows, â€œâ€˜break a legâ€™!â€


End file.
